


Waltz among the Christmas lights

by Aine (Hinaegi)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaegi/pseuds/Aine
Summary: Out of the Christmas days he had celebrated in his life, Aine would fondly remember this one as the brightest of them all. Keeping that dear memory to his heart, the warmth he felt today on this cold, winter day would never be forgotten to him.





	Waltz among the Christmas lights

Aine had always preferred a quiet Christmas, among the warmth of his family and friends. However, this year’s Christmas was quite different to him. The annual Christmas ball was a Saotome Gakuen tradition, and as the one favored to be valedictorian this year, Aine could not afford to skip it. As introverted and uncomfortable in social settings, attending the ball would secure his standings in the upcoming Graduation auditions.

It was after the seventh girl he had danced with, he was finally able to excuse himself to take a break outside of the ballroom. A soft sigh escaped his lips, leaning himself against the walls of the corridor. He could hear the incessant chattering of excited girls waiting in the ballroom to dance with him. Every single one of them simply wanted to dance with the one known as Saotome Gakuen’s musical prodigy. Being the people pleaser he was, Aine was much too kind to decline them all but he had grown weary and tired.

There was a small inkling in his head, one that kept nagging him from time to time. When would people look past his talents, to really hear his songs? Aine didn’t want to be known as a musical prodigy-- all he wanted was to sing his songs for people to listen and enjoy.

What he believed as an idol was to reach the hearts of everyone listening to him.

The chattering had become much louder, as his female classmates wonder aloud where he was. Aine sighed again, adjusting his dress suit as he prepared to go back into the ballroom. Before he would open the double doors to return to the dance floor, he looked left and right, in hopes of finding his best friend. He had seen Reiji earlier before the dance started but once the event had proceeded and many of his peers had vied for his attention, he disappeared. There was still no sign of him and it was rather strange he left without a word. Did he have an emergency happen?

Aine took out his phone and sent a quick ‘Where are you?’ to him before he returned to the dance. He had an incoming headache, thinking about the next peers he had to entertain.

This holiday season was quite unfavorable to him.

* * *

“Aine-kun, you’re just as talented at dancing like your singing!” His dance partner gushed, batting her heavy eyelashes at him. While he faked a pleasant smile at her, Aine really wished he could grimace openly. This classmate was rather too clingy, making her intentions clear by trying to snake closer to him as they waltzed around the ballroom. He knew what she was trying to do, like most of his other peers. Being the one heavily favored to pass auditions, they wanted to take some of his shine-- to claim they were close to someone as bright as him. He disliked these kinds of shallow people strongly, who only sought attention for themselves.

That kind of idol would never be successful with that selfish line of thinking.

As soon as the dance finished, Aine parted from his current dance partner immediately, giving her a pleasant smile to mask his disgust. There were still quite a few more girls who wanted to dance with him but he was exhausted. This dance night was dragging on for too long.

He jumped when his pocket suddenly vibrated. Excusing himself quickly from the room, to his relief, he found a text from Reiji.

_‘Sorry, Aine! I had to run a quick errand!’_

_‘Quick? It’s been more than an hour now, Reiji.’_

_‘Eh?! That long?? Let me go get you then!’_

_‘Wait where are you going to take me?’_

Aine didn’t get a reply back from his best friend, assuming the other boy was on his way to fetch him now. He sighed again, but a slight smile came up to his lips. Somehow, Reiji always raised his mood, even unintentionally. Among nearly all his peers in the S Class, Reiji was the one who understood his feelings about being an idol the most and shared that same dream.

To make fans happy with their songs… that was simply the dream.

Aine waited patiently for what surprises his best friend had in store for him.

* * *

Reiji gave a slight sneeze, shivering in the chill of the winter air. He lifted his green scarf up to cover his nose. He must have stayed outside for quite some time now. However, a big, goofy grin came to his face as he looked around at his hard work. Aine would definitely love his finished project-- at least he hoped his best friend did.

He knew since the Christmas dance had been announced, Aine was forcing himself to go despite being uncomfortable. The look on his face whenever it was mentioned was painful and he felt sorry for his shy best friend.

Since the beginning of the year, he had become closer to his classmate and best friend Aine and they shared a dorm together. Aine was like a book closed shut, but once Reiji had figured out to open his covers, the blue haired boy was quite an easy person to read.

Reiji was surprised the boy was introverted and nervous around people and yet still wanted to be an idol. However, his dedication and hard work to music was awe-inspiring and it drew Reiji closer to Aine. He understood the reason why Aine wanted to sing-- to share his feelings and make people happy through songs. Seeing the bright smiles drawn out by music… It was a wonderful goal his best friend had that he wanted to chase after as well.

And with his own experiences as a child actor under the belt, Reiji wanted to help make their big dreams come true.

However, right now the biggest priority was making his best friend smile. Aine always shined so much better with a smile on his face and Reiji was determined to give him the best Christmas.

It was hard sneaking around to set this all up in their usual hangout under his best friend’s nose but he managed to succeed.

Having finished his work now, Reiji sent a message to the other boy. Aine responded back five minutes later, asking where he was. His eyes widened when he realized he had taken so long in setting this up. There was a pang of guilt and unease in his heart, having left poor Aine to dance with all those girls by himself.

As soon as he hit send to his reply, Reiji rushed off the school rooftop and down the stairs back to the dance.

* * *

His friends Kei and Hibiki had noticed his weariness and offered to take care of the rest of the dances for the night. Well, at least Hibiki threw the offer first, but Kei decided to go along with it for his sake. Aine was grateful he had caring friends. He wasn’t quite sure how long Reiji would take to fetch him, but he needed to go outside for fresh air. After retrieving his belongings, Aine wrapped his blue scarf around his neck and pulled on his gloves, exiting the building.

He heard a shout not too long after he had stepped outside and was tackled in a hug by his best friend.

“Aine~!! I’m sorry I left you all alone!” Reiji wailed out in exaggeration, though knowing his best friend well, the boy was genuinely feeling bad.

“It’s okay, Reiji… I wouldn’t have been able to skip my duty as valedictorian anyways.” Aine sighed, but smiled softly at the appreciated gesture. “Where were you the whole dance though? A lot of girls were disappointed not to see the party of the life, Kotobuki Reiji~”

He teased his best friend with a little grin, but Reiji grinned back and took his hand, holding it up. Aine blinked in surprise, indigo eyes filled with curiosity as his friend’s smile softened.

“Sorry to my girls, but I already have a party reserved just for one Mister Aine Kisaragi on the roof.”

“Wait, what?”

Reiji was only met by his stunned expression and the big grin on his face returned, clasping Aine’s hand in his own.

“Come along with me and see, Aine! I have a surprise for you!”

“Um- okay! Wait, Reiji, you’re going too fast!”

“Let’s go go go~!”

“Rei~ji!!”

The two boys ran along their way to the rooftop. They made it to the stairway quickly, both of them nearly collapsing to the floor, out of breath. Catching a moment to breathe, Reiji was the first to talk.

“Are you ready, Aine?” His best friend’s goofy grin was still plastered on his flushed face, cheeks red from the cold. His own cheeks were red from the cold as well but felt warm with excitement.

“You’re so excited that you must have done something extraordinary, Reiji.” The blue haired boy giggled softly, only fueling his best friend’s ego. He straightened himself up again, noticing he was still holding hands with Reiji.

“I have to say I really outdid myself this time! I promise you’ll like it, Aine. Well, going in now!”

The door to the rooftop opened with a click and the first thing Aine saw were the soft glow of rainbow stars in the darkness. He blinked twice, realizing it was Christmas lights hanging on to the wired fence. Pretty ornaments and wreaths were strung along as well and and several miniature light-up Santa’s and snowmen stood by, glowing warmly.

It was a small Christmas wonderland that Aine stepped into, brimming full of fun energy that made him feel like an excited child waiting to open his presents. He turned to Reiji, wide-eyed and disbelief.

“You did all this Reiji?” He asked his friend in a soft voice. Reiji nodded, his grin growing even wider.

“Yup! It was hard to set this all up since we come here a lot so I did it during the dance.” The brunet rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. It all clicked together in Aine’s head now why Reiji had disappeared during the dance. Gazing at the other boy’s appearance, it wasn’t difficult to tell that he had stayed out in the cold for a while. He had gone out his way to set all this up for him.

“Why did you do all this for me, Reiji?” Aine gazed at him curiously, one hand reached out to touch the other boy’s right cheek. He patted it affectionately and let his hand rest on his friend’s face. The sweet gesture must have caught Reiji off guard, as he shyly diverted his eyes from Aine’s gaze for a few seconds.

“Er… Well… I knew you weren’t going to enjoy yourself at the dance, Aine. So I wanted to do something to make Christmas fun for you. You deserve that, you know?” His warm, brown eyes gazed back at him, holding a sincere look. Aine felt his heart becoming full, the sheer thoughtfulness of Reiji’s simple plan touched him. His body moved before he could think and Aine hugged the other boy tightly.

“Thank you.” He whispered softly.

The hug surprised Reiji, since it was normally him who hugged Aine first, but a smile came to his face and he hugged the bluenet back.

“So… Do you have time for one more dance, Aine?” Reiji teased softly, stepping back to hold out his hand again to the other boy. His smile was met by an equally warm one and Aine’s indigo eyes shone brightly.

“Of course. We have all night to dance.” He murmured softly, taking Reiji’s hand. His hand was warm--just like the Christmas lights that surrounded them. As the two boys did a waltz among the Christmas lights, both of them laughed together, their happiness resounding into the night sky.

“Merry Christmas, Aine!"

Out of the Christmas days he had celebrated in his life, Aine would fondly remember this one as the brightest of them all. Keeping that dear memory to his heart, the warmth he felt today on this cold, winter day would never be forgotten to him.

_“Merry Christmas, Reiji.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #UtapriWinterFlashBang! I quite enjoyed writing this. Thank you to [@cat__blob](https://twitter.com/cat__blob) for providing the [art](https://twitter.com/cat__blob/status/1093310959358140416)!


End file.
